Destined For Greatness
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ok, this is a fic my friend and i created to see what would happen if the children of SasuSaku, and NaruHina were to travel to the past with a space-time jutsu gone awry.
1. Chapter 1

Destined for Greatness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am just a big fan, along with my friend whom I am creating this with. This is not meant to be Mary Sue, because the characters go with original characters from their own time. Please do not sue me. Constructive criticism would be great, but please do not flame me. I work very hard on my fics.

Warning: if you do not keep up with the manga, there will be many spoilers for you.

Chapter 1: Time Travel

It has been fifteen years since the war between Akatsuki and the Shinobe world had ended. As prophesied by Jiraya, Naruto Uzumaki became the sixth Hokage after Tsunade had perished. Shortly after, he married Hinata Hyuuga, who had finally professed her love to him when Naruto was fighting Pein. Nine months later, they had a little boy named Jiraya after Naruto's godfather. Two years after that, they had another boy they named after the forth Hokage, Minato. Two years after Minato, they had a girl they named Kushina after Naruto's mother.

After Sasuke Uchiha finally came to his senses and decided to stay in Konoha so he could work with Naruto to defeat Madara, he confessed to Sakura that he had always loved her. After the war was over, Sasuke waisted no time in restoring his clan with Sakura. In fact, Sakura was three months pregnant when they finally were married. They had a little boy named Itachi after his brother. Two years after that they had a little girl named Tsunade after the 5th Hokage. After Tsunade they had another girl two years later named Shizune. And finally two years after that, they had two twin boys named Kakashi and Obito.

After the loss of their sensei and Lee to the war, Neji and Tenten realized they needed each other. Neji married Tenten about the same time as his cousin to Naruto, and had a pair of twins named Lee and Yamato, named after Lee and also Yamato who had also died.

Finally, after finally realizing that not all women were troublesome, Shikamaru Nara told Temari that he loved her. She was obviously surprised, but eventually after a few years of courting, Temari decided to stay in Konoha with Shikamaru and become his wife.

This story is not about Naruto's generation though. This story is about their offspring. At the ages of 7, 10, and 12, team 5 was created. They were assigned to Shikamaru, and passed the survival test with no problems. The children in this squad were Shizune Uchiha (who took after her uncle and graduated in a year), Minato Uzumaki (earlier than his father), and Yamato Hyuuga.

At first, the group was chaos. Minato loved to pull pranks and annoy Shizune, Shizune gained Sakura's and Tsunade's strength combined so she loved to try and beat him up, while Yamato and Shikamaru would just sit back and be annoyed trying to get things done. Just as with Naruto and Sasuke however, Minato and Shizune eventually became very good friends.

When his children were born, Sasuke set his children up with his peers' children. Yamato was set up with Yamato. At first Shizune did not like the idea, but as she spent time with him, she started to warm up to him.

About a year and a half after they became a squad, the Chunnin exams were being held in Suna, and Naruto was invited so he was out of town. Minato and Shizune begged and begged Shikamaru to allow them to go, but despite the fact that he himself was the first Chunnin of the rookie nine. Shikamaru knew that they were powerful, more and they even surpassed their parents as they were now. The fact was that it was dangerous, especially for Shizune.

You see, at this time, Orocimaru had returned. He had absorbed Kabuto's body, and returned to get his revenge on the newly formed Uchiha clan. When Sasuke heard the news, he became extremely overprotective and told Naruto that he better not give any mission to his children outside of the village. He could not worry about this, because by this time his sight had gone completely because of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Shizune was annoyed, because she thought she would be able to take him on himself. Shizune had proven that he was better than Itachi and her mother combined in genjutsu, she mastered the normal sharingan, Chidori, chakra control, and even fireball jutsu. She could even beat her elder brother Itachi, who eventually became an ANBU (now ruled over by Sasuke because he killed Danzo for revenge). Her elder sister didn't get the sharingan, and was still in the academy, along with her two little brothers.

Minato was also annoyed. He wanted to join mainly because of the fact that he could keep up with his elder brother who was also in ANBU. He and Jiraya also became sages at a young age. Yamato also mastered his Byakugan, and could actually win in a fight against his father and mother was annoyed, but knew that it was better to keep his fiancé safe from harm.

One day, while the village was quiet, Shikamaru trained his group in the forest. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Shikamaru stopped the training immediately, and kept on guard. Finally a man appeared, staring strait at Shizune.

"All of you leave here and go strait to the village!" Shikamaru said. However, he was attempting to get his shadow, but the man had already saw that Shizune was an Uchiha. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

"I see that Sasuke had a pretty little girl..." he said touching her cheek, where she was crying in fear. She knew from stories her father and mother told her that this man was Orocimaru.

"Get away from..." Yamato tried to say, but Orocimaru used Kabuto's technique to knock him down hurt. He then proceeded to put everyone into a genjutsu.

"Now I can finally take my sharingan." he said heading toward Shizune. However what he didn't realize is that Shizune was smiling. You see, she had already activated her sharingan, and saw Minato make a clone before Orocimaru put everyone on genjutsu. Minato gained the Flying Thunder God Technique (just like his grandfather) so he was able to not be seen as he got in back of Orocimaru.

"Not really..." he said distracting Orocimaru.

Shizune, who actually trained herself with her sharingan to be immune from genjutsu, then attacked a now distracted Orocimaru with Chidori. Minato's clone poofed, and Shikamaru and Yamato go out of genjustu. You see, this Chidori was not like her fathers. It was even more powerful than his with the curse mark. This Chidori was so special that she was able to kill ten enemies with one shot. Orocimaru's body went flying to the other side of the field they were on.

Minato, on the other hand, activated his Byakugan, while Yamato was distracted with not wanting his lover to be killed. Shikamaru stared at her in shock.

"When... when did you learn that?" he asked her.

"Well, I remembered my dad telling me how he trained whenever Orocimaru was busy. So I trained myself the same way, only without the curse mark. I don't know where I get all this Chakra, but I'm able to do that at least. That's why I'm annoyed that he made the 6th promise to not let me go. I really want to prove myself."

"And I saw the lightening in her fingers, so I decided to distract him."

"Yes, thanks for that Minato." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Yamato said. "I got distracted for nothing."

"You shouldn't get distracted in the first place! I'm not like Tsunade you know! I'm not a damsel in distress all the time! I want to prove that I can be just as great as my dad or my uncle was or better!" she said annoyed.

"Well I think we better report this." Shikamaru said.

"Ok Shikamaru-sensei." they all said.

However, as they were leaving and taking Orocimaru's mangled body, Yamato and Minato realized something... Orocimaru's chakra was healing himself.

"Uh... we better let him down..." Minato said, however it was too late. Orocimaru's head was right at Shizune's stomach, so when he woke, he made a seal very quickly and bit her. Shizune cringed in pain, and Minato and Shikamaru were fighting a now injured but not dead Orocimaru. Yamato was with Shizune, and ran her to the village.

When he got to the village, Sakura was freaking out. She never wanted any of her children to experience what their father experienced. Because she was head of the hospital now, she was able to get her a private room and have 24 hour observation.

Eventually Orocimaru stopped fighting them because his chakra was running out and he needed it to heal himself. Minato and Shikamaru returned safely. Obviously Hinata was worried sick, and didn't let go of hugging Minato for a good hour. Since Sasuke was in charge of things while Naruto was gone, he made sure that he got a team out looking for Orocimaru. He himself couldn't fight obviously, but he had to do something.

He was pissed that Orocimaru would do that to his own daughter. His _favorite_ daughter. He didn't want her to get hurt ever again. He didn't want her to rely on that mark for anything as well. He never wanted her to do the same things he did. He didn't want any of his children to have that problem ever.

However the problem was that most of ANBU were on missions, or with Naruto on his way to Suna. Sure the countries were peaceful now, but there were still rogue ninja. He needed to send at least four platoons of ANBU. There was only just enough there in Konoha to create four platoons. So, he reluctantly sent his eldest son Itachi. He was worried about him, and especially his daughter-in-law.

Itachi married Ino and Sai's daughter, because she had become pregnant while they were dating (took after his father.) Sasuke didn't want her to raise his grandchild alone.

"Listen Itachi, please be careful. I don't want to lose any of you alright?" he said with a worried smile hugging him tight. Sakura also came in and hugged him with tears in her eyes. After Itachi left, they had a talk.

"Sasuke, are you sure he should do this?"

"No." He said looking down. "But he's as good as I am with everything, and that is why he's in ANBU in the first place. He was younger than my brother when he joined. Even though..."

"What Sasuke?"

"Shizune... She's turning out to surpass you, me, and my brother." he sighed.

"I know, and we all didn't know Orocimaru was coming back. They didn't know he could heal himself. They didn't know how dangerous he really is."

"I just hope I don't lose any of my children because of that man's greed for the Sharingan." Sasuke said. He got up, and went to visit his daughter who was now waking up.

"Your awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Daddy?" Shizune said in a wavy voice. "How did you know that? Your blind."

Sasuke smiled. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean my other senses are gone."

"yea, that's true."

"Are you ok?"

"yea. A little shaken up, but I'm fine otherwise."

"I'm happy your alright." he said sitting down looking upset.

"Whats wrong dad?"

"Nothing..."

"dad, I know that face... what's going on?"

Sasuke smiled. "Your just like your mother. You always know when something up."

"Then what is it?"

"You don't need to worry about it. I sent out four platoons of ANBU to get Orocimaru."

"Oh... wait... there aren't many ANBU left because of the Chunnin exams... "

Sasuke looked up at her shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Nii-san told me." she said.

"Your worried because he's one of the few left..."

"Yes! He'd my favorite brother!" she said annoyed that her father was so distant sometimes. "Did you send him or not!"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He just sighed, and looked (or turned his head) away from her. "Yes." he said finally.

Shizune was quiet now. Maybe too quiet.

"I'm going to tell your mother your awake." Sasuke said leaving his daughter. However this was not such a good idea. You see, because she was given the same curse mark as he did when he was younger, something not unlike Inner Sakura was born. This new inner personality was extremely dangerous. She was so dangerous, that her Chidori was sharpened even more.

When a random nurse came in to see how she was, all Shizune had to do was touch her chest, and the woman fell down dead. Shizune's other personality jumped down the three story window and ran as fast as she could to find her brother. She didn't want to lose her older brother. She looked up to him just as Sasuke did before her uncle massacred their clan on the orders of the Elders.

On the way, she found Minato.

"Find my brother." she said in a calm, yet scary voice.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you? You should be resting..."

"I don't need to fucking rest! Where the hell is my brother!" she yelled at him glaring at him with her sharingan.

"Ok, ok!" he said activating his Byakugan. "I found him... he's fighting Orocimaru."

"Show me where he is."

"What? No! You just..."

"I underestimated him you idiot! Take me there now!" she said pushing him to the ground.

"Ok... what happened to you?"

"That's none of your concern. Just take me to my nii-san!"

And so, by her bullying, poor Minato lead Shizune to her brother. By the time they got there, the other ANBU had died, and it was just Itachi and Orocimaru. "Looks like your just as weak as your father was."

"Shut up!" he said running to him. However Orocimaru used Kabuto's technique to throw him back into a big tree branch which was sticking out.

"Itachi!!!!" Shizune yelled suddenly getting out of this strange trance.

"Shizun...!" Itachi yelled but coughed up blood. (just like his uncle huh?)

"Itachi! I won't let you die!"

"I'm impaled on a huge tree branch! You've got to be kidding me." he said weakly.

Despite this fact Shizune carefully took him off the tree branch, and insisted on trying to heal him.

"I'm dying idiot." he said weakly picking up his arm to poke her in the forehead.

"I won't let you." she said poking _him_ in the forehead. Itachi frowned, and grabbed her hand.

"It doesn't matter. Before dad gave me the order to go after him, I found out that I have the same disease uncle Itachi eventually died from. Heh, I guess the name is cursed huh?" he said coughing. "Don't try to heal me. Its impossible. Even mom wouldn't be able to heal me like this. Besides, I'd rather die like this than of that disease."

Shizune gave up, and hugged him. "I don't want you to leave me!"

"Its alright Shizune!" he said with a smile that resembled their mom's. "here." he said taking a necklace from his neck. This necklace was taken from Madara from Sasuke before he was killed. It was Itachi's Akatsuki ring so that he'd have something to remember him by.

"What? Itachi! I don't deserve this! I wasn't able to save you..."

"Your the second child to gain the sharingan. You surpass our father, mother, and uncle Itachi. I hear mom and dad talking about it all the time. They were considering you becoming Jounin instead of Chunnin until Orocimaru showed." he said with a smile.

While Shizune tried to do the impossible job of saving him from dying, Minato was fighting Oricimaru.

"I see you're coming along to be like your grandfather."

"You better believe it ass hole!" he said attacking with rasengan.

"I'm going to get that sharingan, and you can't stop me _little boy._" he said as he put him under a genjutsu very quickly to all the clones that he made.

Since he knew that the genjutsu would work for only a little while he attacked the two Uchiha siblings after turning into a giant white snake. With the little strength he had, Itachi pushed her out of the way. Orocimaru immediately absorbed the dying Itachi.

"ITACHI!!!" Shizune screamed.

When Minato got out of the genjutsu, he was too late to save Itachi, but was able to get Shizune away from Orocimaru. They were now in a field alone. Shizune was completely out of it. She was knelt on the ground with her hands to her face crying.

"There was nothing you could do. Medicjutsu can only go so far."

"We should have gotten there earlier!" she said melting down.

Minato sighed. "Shizune, you were hurt..."

"That snake needs to die!" she yelled suddenly opening her eyes to reveal to Minato a Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Shizune..." he said in amazement.

"Finally..." Orocimaru's voice came from behind them. "I've finally gained the Sharingan! Now I need to try it out." he said as he attacked them.

This time Minato went up against him because Shizune was paralyzed with grief.

"What are you going to do boy? Your just as weak as your joke of a Hokage for a father!"

"NEVER talk about my father that way again!" he said doing signs that Shizune recognized as the space-time jutsu that he had been practicing.

Shizune stopped, and came back to reality... he hasn't mastered it yet.

"Minato! Don't be an idiot..." she yelled at him. However it was too late. He was ready to attack him, when Orocimaru used some kind of new jutsu he learned to push him back. Shizune grabbed Minato's arm, and something strange happened... They were suddenly in that same part of the forest, but it was different and the forest seemed... younger.

Shizune wasn't facing Minato now.

"You idiot!" she said in that strange voice. "I told you you shouldn't use that damn technique until you were sure it was gonna work!" she said suddenly opening her eyes and setting a part of the woods on fire with amaterasu.

"Shizune!" he yelled at her. "I..."

"Because of you I lost my brother!!!" she yelled at him and punching him. He suddenly flashed to the other side of her and held her down with clones.

"Shizune, I don't know what happened after you got the curse mark, but..."

"SHUT UP!!!!" she said yelling at him, but he hit the back of her head. She stayed on the ground for a moment, but then looked around freaking out.

"What... what... what happened? Where's Orocimaru? Where are we?"

"Uh... you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" she said looking at him strangely.

"Well... never mind." he said.

Suddenly, they heard people down on the path below. They ducked down, and looked to see who it was...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just because I didn't use honorifics in the first chapter doesn't mean I won't use them. In the first chapter they all knew each other enough to not use honorifics.

Chapter 2: Mom? Dad?

Minato and Shizune looked down from where they were to see to their amazement Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and who must have been Kakashi-sensei when they had just became Gennin.

"What the hell..." Shizune whispered. "That's my dad... and my mom... and the 6th..."

"The jutsu must have brought us back in time when Orocimaru sent me backward."

"Well you better get us back!"

"I'll try..." he said starting to do the signs.

"Woa! Hold on!" Shizune said annoyed. "You still haven't mastered it! What if we end up being even further... like when Itachi was given the order to kill our clan! I don't want to be caught up in that... wait... Itachi's alive now..."

"So?"

"_So?_ I can save him!"

"No you can't!"

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think?" Minato said sarcastically. "Think about it. Whatever happens now, changes our future!"

Shizune sighed and fingered her necklace that was given to her. "I at least want to meet him."

"I guess thats safe..." he agreed, but then looked behind Shizune. "Uh... I don't think you can meet your dad as a kid yet...."

Shizune looked at him weird, but turned around to see two enemies. One had bandages covering his mouth, and the other looked like a child.

"Oh jeez... bandage guy must be Zabusa, and the kid must be Haku..." Minato observed.

"Oh my..." Shizune said. "Zabusa and Haku? This is their first A mission..." she said.

"Yea... and why don't we have fun with them..." Minato said with a grin. Immediately, both Shizune and Minato fought them both with ease. They were much easier to fight than Orocimaru. For Shizune, she fought Zabuza, and was able to counter his water jutzus with lightening. Minato fought Haku, and when he tried to trap him, it didn't work because his flashing was too fast. Haku couldn't even keep up with Minato.

When they had them where the wanted them, Minato wanted to have some... fun.

"I always wondered something..." he said allowed while Haku was actually knocked down. He went to Haku, and felt his chest.

"You idiot! Its not the time for pervertedness... even if he's a boy!" Shizune yelled, absentmindedly letting go of Zabusa.

"Well..." Minato said with a shocked, but perverted smile. "Haku lied."

"You've got to be kidding..." at that, Haku and Zabusa both leaved, and the mist appeared. They were both on guard, because they knew they could attack any second. However because Shizune had her sharingan activated, she was able to see her father, mother, the 6th , and Kakashi-sensei show.

"Um..." she said pointing. At them.

"Huh..." Minato said. He activated Byakugan, and saw them.

"Oh, lets watch them fight..."

"Ok." Shizune said. They both went up on a tree and watched from above. When Kakashi got stuck in the water ball, Minato decided to flash to his father and whisper "Demon Windmill Shuriken!" into his father's ear, and then flashed back.

"Huh..." Naruto said dumbly. "Oh... hey Sasuske..." at that point, Naruto and Sasuke did the Demon windmill earlier and freed Kakashi early. During this time, Kakashi actually sees them because of his Sharingan. He didn't mention anything to the three, but he saw Minato's flash which reminded him very much of his old sensei.

While Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, Shizune decided to act with her speed that Sasuke had taught her. Since the mist was still up, it was ok. She first went up to her father. "Hey give Naruto more credit." and then ran to her mother, hugged her, and left.

"Nice." Minato, who still had his Byakugan activated said to her.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." She said sticking her tongue out.

"I think we should get out of here and introduce ourselves later."

"Why?"

"Well you want your father to get his sharingan don't you?" he said.

"yea... thats true." she said. With that, they left their parents.

They decided to hang out in the village for a little, and when they were finally on their way back home, they decided to help out. Shizune set an alarm clock and made so it woke Naruto up so he could leave with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. After that, she would wait around until the bad guys came, and she would kick their asses.

Meanwhile, Minato went around persuading the villagers to help revolt against the enemy. Low and behold, everything goes according to plan. Shizune is happy that her father gains her sharingan, and after they left to go to Konoha, they followed. However they did not enter the village until a day later.

They found the 3rd on the roof of his house staring at the Kage Mountain.

"Who might you two be? I don't recognize you." he asked them.

"Um... thats the thing, Hokage-sama." Minato said. "We have never met you, but we know who you are because..." he said not sure of what to say.

Shizune, who wasn't sure how to react to the man who protected his father to honor her uncle's wishes but failed to stop her clan's destruction, decided to just come out with it.

"We're from the future." she said. "I know it sounds bizarre, but I am Sasuke Uchiha's daughter, and he is Naruto Uzumaki's son. Also... I know the truth about my uncle Itachi Uchiha. If you don't believe it, I can tell you what I know."

"There is no need for that." the third said. "I believe you. You look like your father, and so does he. Please explain how you got here."

With that relief they introduced themselves, and explained that they want to try and save him from his death. They explained that they would like to join the Chunnin exams not just because they wanted to change some things, but also because they believe that they deserve to become Chunnin.

"Yes, I agree." the third agreed. "After what you have told me, and what you have gone through, I think that you need to help things go along."

"Thank you sir." Minato said.

"Minato-san, were you by any chance named after your grandfather?"

"yes sir." he said smiling like his father.

"Then I hope you make him proud as I suspect your father will?"

"Yes sir." he said seriously. "In fact, he's..."

"Minato!" Shizune said nudging him.

"What? He'd be honored!"

"Fine..." she said rolling her eyes. "I just don't know if we should be saying so much..."

"Yea, and you want to tell your uncle that we know..."

"Oh shut up!" she whined. "I just want to meet him!"

The third then cleared his throat. "I see you act like your fathers as well." he said.

"Oh right... sorry Hokage-sama." Shizune said.

The 3rd smiled. "its alright. I'm glad they live long enough to have children... especial your father Shizune."

"You mean, you suspect the elders would find a way to kill him?" she suspected.

"So you know about that too huh?"

"My father killed them for revenge, and then the 6th and my mother convinced him to stay to help win against the enemy..."

"To stay? You mean... he left the village?"

Shizune caught herself, and then sighed. "Yes... I'm sorry, I've heard the story from my mother so many times that I can't hold it back."

"Its alright Shizune-san." the third said to her with a calm voice. "I'm sure it was for a good reason."

"Right..." Minato said interrupting. "Before we get any angrier or start crying, we need a third member for the exam..."

"Oh... right..." Shizune said.

"Yes, I will assign on of the ANBU to accompany you."

"thank you sir." Minato said.

A day later, they were assigned to the man they recognized as Yamato. So that they could work together properly, they trained in the forest around Konoha. Yamato used easy techniques at first, but it was too easy for them.

"Lets use your First Hokage technique." Shizune said. "I want to see how I measure up against his moves."

"You... you know about that?"

"Yep. We are from the future remember?" Minato said. "Come on! Give me a challenge!"

"_Us _idiot!" Shizune said making a fist and punching down on the top of his head.

"Alright... I won't take it easy on you."

"I'm ready for you." Shizune said with a smirk and activating her sharingan (it was so easy she didn't need it.)

And so they trained. Yamato was amazed that they were able to fight against the first Hokage's technique.

The next few weeks consisted of training and... ramen... well for Minato anyway. He was just like his father in every way. Despite the slight shyness he received from his mother. He had his mother's hair color with his father's style. He wore a green shirt, blue pants, and his father's sage coat. He loved ramen just like his father, and almost everything was just like Naruto. He even had the whisker marks on his cheeks. No one really knew why, and the 6th never explained.

Shizune on the other hand, looked much like her mother. She had the Uchiha black eyes, her mother's forehead, and her grandfather's color hair. She wore her headband like her mother did, and a blue belly shirt and skirt that matched with the obvious Uchiha crest on the back of her shirt. Her personality was mostly a combination of Sakura and Sasuke, but her morals mainly were like her uncles. Ever since she was told the story of her heroic uncle, she had always wished to meet him.

The Chunnin exams were going to be very, _very_ interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chunnin Exams  
As the Chunnin exams drew near, Minato and Shizune did D and C missions with Yamato. They told the third that they wanted to do the Chunnin exams. He decided that it was for the best, so they were finally able to prove themselves. They saw through the obvious genjutsu, and went to the third floor. However, Shizune couldn't help herself. She had to watch Sasuke's face when Lee proclaimed his love to Sakura… and sure enough, his face was full of anger.  
They decided not to meddle in their fight, and go one to the group. Immediately, they were all surprise to see another Uchiha even though the rumors had spread that there was indeed another Uchiha alive.  
"So the rumors are true? There's another Uchiha? How is it that you survived?" Kiba asked.  
"Uh… it's a complicated matter…" she said getting caught off guard. "I… I… I was adopted and I just found out I was an Uchiha when my sharingan was activated…" she said trying to make a very convincing lie.  
"Good job…" Minato said laughing.  
"Shut up, or I'll murder you in front of all these people." She said in her sarcastic nice voice that she obtained from her mother.  
"Ok, I'll be good." He said after she lifted her fist to him.  
"Yo, how old are you?" Kiba asked.  
"Eight, why?" Shizune said annoyed. She knew someone would ask sooner or later.  
"Shouldn't you still be in the academy?" Sasuke asked walking in.  
"Oh my god…" she said flushing. "Um… well… I graduated in a year…"  
"You did?" he said looking at her strange. "Who are you? Why do you have the Uchiha crest on you back?"  
"Shit…" Shizune said under her breath. "Um… I think I was adopted when I was little and… I…"  
"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not the last of the Uchiha clan?" he asked her.  
Shizune silently sighed in relief. "Yes… I think so." She said with a slight smile.  
"Ok, I believe you then." He said with an actual smile.  
Shizune smiled at her fathers' smile. She was upset that she was in the past and when her father was such an emotional, depressed person, but she was happy to see him smile at a ray of hope. Minato and Shizune talked for a little while with the rookie nine, and then Kabuto started talking.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said grabbing his shirt and taking him to the side.

"Do I know you?" he asked her lifting up his glasses.

"No, but I know you." she whispered. "I know who your working for, and let me tell you, I won't let you get away with it." she said glaring at him with her sharingan. Minato flashed and took her by the arm.

"Shizune, this isn't the time... lets leave him alone for now..." he said ignoring everyone's surprise at his flash technique they only knew that the 4th Hokage had.

"Fine... I'll take it out on him in the preliminaries..." she said letting go of Kabuto. He gave her a surprised look, but then the first exam started. They sat through the entire test and filled in fake answers. Finally they stayed in the end so that they could go on to the second exam.

They went to the apartment the third gave them, and packed what they would need. During the packing, Minato and Shizune talked about the next day.

"Your not planning on going against Orocimaru and trying to kill him before he gets your dad are you?" Minato asked.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Shizune, we risked a lot entering this exam. I don't think we should do any more unnecessary risks."

"But I want to save my brother. If I kill Orocimaru, than he wouldn't die in our future."

"So I should just stop trying to figure out a way back?"

"Exactly." she said packing some food. "At least for now. I want to help dad, and mom, and your dad. Don't you want to know what it was like before your dad became Hokage?"

"I do, but I don't think we should... They don't even know who we are to them, and if what would happen if we just randomly said 'we're your kids?' Don't you think they'd think we were insane?"

"I never heard you talk so smart before."

"Well I am just like my father."

"Yep, and that's why he's currently Konoha's #1 knuckle headed ninja."

"haha, believe it!" he said with his smile inherited from his father.

"Whatever... _loser_" she said with a smirk. They both laughed it off, and went to bed to get ready for the second exam.

The next morning, they went to the place where the second exam was being held. When they entered, they followed squad 7.

"Why are we doing this, if we're not going to screw up anything?" Minato asked annoyed.

"You want to get out early don't you?" Shizune said annoyed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the group who attack our parents before Orocimaru... we can get _their_ scroll and then we'd be done so we can help our parents instead of Kabuto."

"Hm, interesting idea." he said with a smirk. "Lets do it."

"Are you sure we're doing this correctly?" Yamato asked.

"Yes Yamato-san." Shizune said with a smile.

They went on, and watched as the certain group attacked team 7. Then when they retreated, they took action.

"Yo! Cowards!" Shizune said with a giant smirk.

"Who are you calling cowards? Little girl! You don't belong in a dangerous forest like this. Why don't you run home to your mommy and daddy?" they said laughing.

This man had crossed a very dangerous line.

"Uh oh..." Minato said backing away from Shizune who had just activated her sharingan in anger.

"You don't know who your screwing with!" she said in a very evil tone attacking the ninja.

"Oh no, don't..." Minato said in a sarcastic worried tone.

"Does she get like this often?" Yamato asked.

"Only when you really piss her off..." he said leaning against a tree, putting his hands behind his head, and letting Shizune do all the work. After a few minutes of pummeling, all three ninja lay unconscious on the ground.

"Now imagine if you didn't hold back..." Minato said after he pilfered their scroll so that they had both.

"Didn't hold back?" Yamato said in amazement. "You mean, in training you..."

"Yep, I was holding back a LOT on you." she said with a smile. Shizune smiled as she saw Yamato's sweat drop form.

"By the way, you owe me Shizune." Minato yelled at her as he followed her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you had all the..." he stopped in mid sentence, because Orocimaru had seen them. "fun..."

"Orocimaru..." Shizune said angrily. That second personality suddenly appeared. She went to attack him, when Sasuke stood in front of them.  
"I'm not giving up..." he said standing there.

"Uh... Sasuke... I don't think thats such a good ide..." Minato tried to explain, but Shizune interfered.

"Let me fight him. I think I control my sharingan better..." she said to her own father.

"Who do you think you are! This is _my _ fight." Sasuke yelled at her.

"Shizune, what the hell are you doing?" Minato yelled. "Don't meddle!" he whispered.

"He killed my brother!" she yelled at him.

"I did? I don't recall that." Orocimaru said.

"Shut the hell up!" Shizune said. "I wasn't talking to you Orocimaru!" she yelled.

"That man is Orocimaru?" Yamato asked afraid.

"Yea... lets just leave them..."

"How did you know who I really am?" he asked taking off the face of the woman.

"Think about it, your eyes are fricking snake eyes!" She rationalized.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm trying to help you da... Sasuke." she said catching herself.

"I don't need your help!" he yelled at her. "I don't know how you are of my clan, but I need to fight him on my own!"

"He's right Shizune... its not your fight right now!" Minato said trying to pull her arm. However Orocimaru was tired of waiting.

"Sorry to interrupt your compelling conversation, but I want to fight this Uchiha." he said now going toward Shizune.

"Shit... now you see what you did!" Minato said flashing out of the way.

"Damn it..." she said dodging his attack. Sasuke then interfered.

"I thought you were interested in me!"

"She's more interesting." he said licking his lips.

"Ew..." she said. Orocimaru tried to put her under genjutsu, but because she was immune, it took no effect. Sasuke and Sakura were under, but she was not.

"How... how can this be?" he said amazed. "Who are you."

"I'm the woman who's gonna kill your ass." she said closing her eyes.

"Oh shit..." Minato said. From where he was with his father safe and sound on the ground. "Don't tell me she's gonna use it..."

Sure enough, Shizune opened her eyes and the Mangekyo sharingan was activated. Orocimaru fell to the ground, (for the time-being).

"So, you have gained that sharingan too?" Sasuke said getting up. "Why should I trust someone who knows that technique?" he said angrily.

Shizune sighed. "Fine if you don't trust me, I'll just leave. But I'm warning you that Orocimaru will waken in a few minutes. I haven't mastered the Tsukoyomi entirely yet since I have only gained it recently. If you don't want to be bothered by him, go far from him. Trust me." she said sadly.

"I thought you'd be wanting to attack us..." Sakura said.

"We already have our two scrolls." Shizune said grabbing the scroll from Orocimaru's back pouch.

"Here. Take this, and lets go to the castle." she said.

"What about..." Sakura said astonished at her actually giving them a scroll.

"I got him." Minato said with his father on his shoulders.

"Heh, he got knocked out I guess..." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Why are you helping us?"

"Lets just say we _really_ like you guys." Minato said with a smirk. "Lets just go before..." suddenly, Orocimaru's head flew over to Sasuke's neck bitting him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Running to him. Sasuke held reached out for her and held her hand.

"And now for you... what?" Orocimaru said. However Shizune was so pissed that her mark was spread over her body. "I don't remember..."

Shizune then put amaterasu to where Orocimaru was, but he escaped it. Finally, Shizune and he were far from the ear shot of her parents.

"You don't remember because you haven't given it to me... yet." she said angrily. As she had her sword she obtained from her father against Orocimaru who was struggling.

"So you mean to tell me you are from the future?" he guessed.

"You guessed correctly asshole, and since I don't want you spilling my secret, I'm going to kill you now so that I can save my older brother..._Itachi_. Yes... he was named after my uncle. Now DIE!" she said opening her eyes to Mangekyo again and knocking him out, however before she was able to destroy him, Kabuto stopped her.

"Damn it, Kabuto you suck." she said attacking him with fire ball jutsu, however he just grabbed Orocimaru and left as quick as she could. Angry, Shizune decided to join Minato with their parents.

"So how did it go?" Minato asked casually while they were taking a break and waiting for them to wake up. Yamato took a nap since he was only there to be a third teammate and had to do whatever they said to do.

"He knows." she said she didn't care about Sakura being in ear shot anymore.

"He knows? About...us?" Minato asked.

"Knows what?" Sakura asked.

"And you didn't kill him because....?" Minato asked ignoring Shizune's mother.

"Kabuto surprised me." she said angrily. "I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"Too bad he leaves at the preliminaries..."

"Preliminaries? How do you know if there's gonna be preliminaries?" Sakura asked.

"That isn't gonna happen..." Shizune said with an evil smile.

"What isn't gonna happen?" Sakura asked trying to see what was going on.

"What do you mean by that Shizune?" Minato asked.

"Easy, I'm gonna threaten him to stay."

"He's not gonna listen to you."

"He better listen to me or I'll kick his ass either officially or not!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!" Sakura finally yelled.

"Nothing mo... Sakura.... just take a nap. We can keep watch." she said catching herself again. "God, second time today..."

"At least I never accidentally called them dad or mom..."

"Shut up Mr Perfect!" she said sarcastically.

They waited around for a little while until they felt tired.

"Do I really have to let mom get hurt?"

"You want her to prove herself don't you?" Minato rationalized.

"yea..." she said waking her up.

"Hey, we'll meet you at the castle." she said grabbing Yamato who was awake now.

"But, weren't you going with us?"

"No, Sasuke doesn't trust me remember?" she said giving a sad smile. "Come on, lets go..."

They left the group, but Shizune purposely left her sword there. You see, their plan was to wait in the bushes, and when the enemy showed, she would help them, claiming that the reason they came back was to get her sword back. This way, Sakura could prove herself, and then they could all kick their asses before Sasuke even woke up. She would gain Sasuke's trust that way since he secretly loved Sakura, and they would all go to the castle together. (also, Shizune brought ear plugs for everyone.)

Sure enough, the plan worked, and when Sasuke woke up the culprits have already left still leaving their scroll even though both groups already had two.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked after the curse mark regressed.

"Well, they helped us get rid of the sound ninja who were trying to kill you." Minato said with his laid back pose inherited from his father.

"There were people trying to kill me?" he asked.

"Yea." Shizune said. "I guess its a good thing I forgot my sword huh?" she said with a Sakura-like smile.

"You... cut your hair?" Sasuke asked Sakura making Shizune squeal. (She loved the story of how much Sasuke actually loved her.)

Sakura blushed. "Yes Sasuke-kun."

"Its... um... good..." he said looking away with what Shizune recognized as an actual blush.

"Oh my god..." Shizune whispered giggling like mad.

"What are you laughing at!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Nothing Sasuke!" she said trying to get her composure back.

"Oh look, dad's waking up..." Minato said in a whisper.

The six of them finally were on their way to the castle, and went so fast that they didn't run into any trouble.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later!" Minato said to them all in a tone like Naruto's.

"Yea, see ya! Thanks for helping us!" Naruto said in the same tone.

"My god you get everything from your dad..." she whispered as they went into their room.

"Thats because he's awesome." he said with a smirk.

Shizune stuck her tongue out, as they opened the scrolls. They found out that the sensei that was to meet them was Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh my god! Hi!" Shizune said.

"Hey. Just so you know, I agreed to be your summon because I saw you when we met Zabusa...." he said to them.

"You... you did?" Minato said.

"Yea... but when we got here the third Hokage explained the situation to all the Jounin and ANBU. However he did not tell the counselors as you asked... why did you say that anyway?"

"Uh... long story Kakashi-sensei." Shizune said blushing because it was indeed her idea... well it was for a good reason... what if they wanted to kill her because of who she was and what she knew?

They then went to he meeting place where the preliminaries were now taking place. When the Hokage asked who wanted out, Yamato said he was out. It was only fair since it was one on one from then on. However, when Kabuto was about to raise his hand, Shizune appeared in front of him.

"Raise that hand, I and I will kill you. Your staying Kabuto."

"Fine. I want to fight you anyway." he said with a smirk remembering what happened in the forest.

And so, that is where the preliminaries began.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry, I had writers block

Chapter 4: Preliminaries

Minato was looking forward to the preliminaries. He wanted to see his father kick Kiba's ass, and... then he realized... who were they going to fight? They were new people... What if he had to go up against his dad or Sasuke? What if Shizune did? He hoped that going into this fight didn't mean that they had to give up the possibility of becoming Chunnin, because they had a rite to.

When they got there and were asked who would not want to go on, Yamato raised his hand, because he was, after all, ANBU. However when Kabuto dared to lift a finger, Shizune was right in front of him.

"Raise that hand, and I'll hunt you down." she said with her sharingan.

"OK, fine." he said instead lifting his glasses. She went back to her line, and waited for the computer to call names.

Surprisingly, after Sasuke's fight was... Gaara vs. Minato.

"What are you doing? Your seriously gonna fight him? What if you win?" Shizune whispered.

"Stop being a worry wort!" he said to her with a grin.

"Worry wort! What if you screw up our parent's past!"

"Ah, now who's worried about screwing with the past?"

"I never said I wanted to screw up the past... just... make it better for my parents."

"And that would be screwing the past." he informed her.

"... just go to your match... hn..." she said sulking like her father.

And so Minato went down to fight Gaara...

Gaara descended the stairs to the floor below. Minato still stood on the look out above. finally he jumped down to the floor below.

"Begin." Hiate said.  
Garra summoned his sand and launches an attack. Minato evaded and counters with shadow clone. Everyone was surprised by the appearances of the clones. Two rush in to attack Gaara and are quickly taken out by the sand. Gaara stands shocked. A silence fell within the room. An arm slowly rests on Garra's shoulder. He looks to his right to see Minato standing next to him as if he'd been a friend he hasn't seen in a while. Minato smiles at him. Gaara's anger explodes.  
The sand closed in around them and Minato jumped to safety and landed on top of the statue's fingers. The on lookers are in awe. The only one who looked remotely calm was Shizune. Minato jumped down to the floor and faces Gaara. He grins and Gaara attacks again. Dodging, swaying, swiveling, and dipping, Minato closes the space between the two. and then... disappeared.  
everyone looks around, including Gaara, but can't seem to find him.  
Shizune activated her eyes and scaned the arena. A slow smile appears on her face. Gaara's sand shield explodes in numerous and varying places. "Stop playing hide and seek and show yourself!" Gaara screams. As to add insult to injury, Minato appears next to Gaara again and placed his arm around him. "Okay. Here I am." Minato replied. Gaara tried to catch Minato in a sand hand but missed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! STOP PLAYING WITH ME!!!" Gaara screamed, losing his sanity from the speed of his foe. The room fell quiet again. All eyes were fixed on the scene at hand.  
"Hm. I've heard so much about you, and you live up to it Gaara. I must say though, I'm not impressed with this proformance." Minato calmly said.  
Gaara's expression completely changed, as if he'd gone...mad. Minato sighed. "Now this is better."  
As he finished his sentence, Gaara launched a flurry of sand attacks. Minato evaded every one and charged Gaara only to stop right in front of him. To Minato, Gaara looked wild and out of control.  
"Sorry Gaara, but its time to end our little sparring match."  
"YEA! STOP PLAYING AND FINISH HIM ALREADY! I WANT TO FIGHT SOMETIME THIS YEAR!" Shizune screamed from the lookout above.  
Enraged, Gaara tried to catch Minato in a Sand Coffin but only grabbed a clone Minato created. Minato stood only a few feet away charging something in his right hand. It slowly grew to the size of a fist and was a swirling ball of chakra. A wave of shock washed over the on lookers at the sight of the jutsu. Gaara turned and launched another Sand Coffin. Minato charged the oncoming attack.  
"DIE!" Gaara screamed.  
"NOT TO DAY!" Minato screamed in defiance.  
Minato jumped over the attack and dove for Gaara. The fight was finished. "RASENGAN!" Minato screamed and he struck Gaara in the chest.  
Gaara was thrown across the room and slammed into the far wall. Minato stood, right arm extended towards Gaara. Gaara slowly stood up and stood shaking.  
"Haven't had enough I see.", and he took his stance as chakra started to swirl in his right hand again. Gaara began to sway then slumped to the floor.  
"Winner, Minato!"  
Gaara's siblings retrieved him from the arena in complete and utter shock while Minato calmly returned to where he was back on the look out.  
"Way to keep it low key.", Shizune said annoyed with Minato.  
"Hehe. Sorry. Couldn't help it.", he said grinning. "Besides, that was my weakest Rasengan.", he added still grinning.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn that!" Naruto asked.

Minato's face turned red just like his mothers. He had not expected that at all. Shizune, on the other hand was giggling.

"Uh... I learned it from my dad..." he said finally.

"Nice..." Shizune said playfully hitting him.  
The computer beeped threw the remaining combatants. Ironically, Shizune's match was the next one.

"Shizune Uchiha vs Kabuto Yakushi"

"YES!!!" Shizune yelled.

"Nice Shizune..." Minato whispered.

"Shut up, I wanna kick his little ass!" she said determined.

"Do try not to kill him..." Minato said lounging on the wall.

"Ok, I'll _try_..."

"Shizune!" he said glaring at her.

"Fine. I won't kill him... I'll just REALLY hurt him." she said clicking her knuckles.

They went up, and when the match started, Shizune played with him. She did not activate her sharingan, and just fought him not even trying. Kabuto was obviously holding back as well. At one point, they were staring at each other, while out of breath. Kabuto looked up at who must have been Orocimaru, and grinned.

He attacked Shizune with his full killing intent, however Shizune acted as if it was nothing and simply dodged all of his attacks. Every once in a while, she would punch or kick him, but never used jutsu.

It was very entertaining for Minato to watch... but it was getting boring. "Oh stop playing with him Shizune!"

Everyone who was looking on intently stared at him in shock.

"Shes... _playing_ with him?" Naruto asked.

"Yep..." Minato replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, you asked for it." she said with a grin from below. She closed her eyes while Kabuto was getting ready to attack. She opened them when he was running toward her, and he stopped in her tracks as if he was in a daze. She had activated her Mangekyo Sharingan, and used only part of Tsukoyomi. Kabuto was frozen.

"Good bye ass hole." she said with a girlish voice as she punched him through the wall of the arena.

"Uh... winner... Shizune Uchiha..." Hiate said in amazement.

Shizune smiled and went back to where Minato was.

"I told you to stop playing, not to almost kill him."

"Sorry, I got carried away." she said smiling with a girlish smile.

"God, are you like your mom..."

"What are you trying to say!" she said throwing a fist at him.

"Nothing! Don't hurt me!" he said cowering like his father would. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Yea... good point." she said sitting down waiting for the final matches to go on. However, an ANBU was assigned to watch over Shizune because she was considered dangerous now.

"Your lucky..." Minato said after using his Byakugan to see who it was... (Yamato)

When everything was over, Hiate gathered them all together, and told them how they were going to be for the final exam; Sasuke vs Shizune (interesting), Naruto vs Neji, Konkuro vs. Shino, Shikamaru vs. Temari, and Lee vs that sand guy.

After they were dismissed, the exams were over and Minato and Shizune were talking about what they were going to do.

"Well I'm helping my dad learn Chidori early so he's not late." Shizune said.

"Hey! What about me!" Minato whined playfully.

"You can help your dad... hey! Show him rasengan earlier so he can work on it and get it faster!"

"I guess that wouldn't hurt anything... but what about Gaara?"

"What about him? He doesn't do anything."

"But I wanna help!!!"

"Sharingans only!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Yea yea..." he said grinning and laying back on his bed like his father would.

The next month went pretty fast. Sasuke was able to learn Chidori in half the time because of Shizune's help, Minato was able to help his dad realize that using Kyuubi is good... sometimes... However Gaara was nowhere to be found. He didn't even kill the guy he was supposed to kill with sand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Orocimaru's final battle... or is it?

It was for Shizune helping her father train. First of all, he was asking her so many questions to why she was helping him since they were supposed to be fighting each other in the finals. She told him that just because they were contestants, didn't mean he couldn't help. Second, Sasuke asked her a lot of questions. She was starting to think he was figuring her out. He always asked her how she was an Uchiha, where she learned all the moves she knew, etc.

Kakashi-sensei was able to distract them when the questioning went too far. The strange thing was that Gaara didn't show at all, but one man did... Danzo. Obviously the councilors found out since she had to go by he name of Uchiha.

"I'll talk to them, keep practicing Sasuke-kun..." Shizune said, but then walked over to Kakashi-sensei.

"You better come with me just in case my second personality comes through."

Kakashi followed with no complaining.

"What do you want old bastard?" Shizune said roughly. "You obviously know what I know, so what do you want?"

"I don't know what you mean, I only wish to know why you have the same name as the Uchiha when they were..."

"Oh don't make me laugh." Shizune said. "I know you don't wish to let Kakashi in on my uncle's little secret, but if you try to kill me I just might accidentally scream out the secret."

"In that case I'll leave you alone." he said with a defeated but still malicious grin.

"And if you ever attempt to kill my father I'll kill you." she said seriously.

"Shizune..." Kakashi said. "I know its none of my business but..."

"I wish I could tell you, but I promised the Hokage that I would keep silent." she said sadly. She went to help her father train and that was it.

Minato on the other hand, was having an interesting time. He was helping his father with training since no one else would... and he told Jiraya everything so that he had to train Naruto. While his father was busy, Shikamaru approached him.

"Hey, your Minato Uzumaki right?" he said.

"Yea, and your Shikamaru Nara." he said with a smile.

"Yes... who are you really? I've never seen you around here, and I've never seen you in the academy." Shikamaru said.

"Heh, you caught me." he said.

"Then tell me who you are." he said.

"Alright. Then lets go to your favorite spot." Minato said happily.

When they got to their spot, Minato grinned as he laid down on his back.

"How did you..."

"Alright Shikamaru-sen... To make a long story short, Shizune and I are from the future. I know it sounds crazy, but the thing is that I am learning the fourth Hokage's technique of space-time jutsu... but obviously it backfired."

"were... you about to call me sensei?" he asked.

"Yea... that too... your our sensei."

"I see..." Shikamaru said laying down staring at the clouds. "That must be..."

"Troublesome... yea... you say it all the time since Shizune and I always fight like our parents." he said grinning like an idiot.

"So... your brother and sister?"

"HELL NO!" he yelled. "THAT'S an INSULT!"

"Alright... fine... Your obviously Naruto's son then..." he said shaking her head.

"You better believe it!" he said with a giant smile.

"Oh yea, you can't be brother and sister... she's an Uchiha... so Sasuke actually falls in love?"

"Yea... you'd best not tell Ino though..."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I don't want her bugging me... besides, I have a feeling that I know who the girl is judging by the way she acts. She's like a mixture of Sasuke and Sakura."

"You'd be right. Ino doesn't complain though. She has a daughter with this guy Sai, and her son in law is... or was Shizune's older brother."

"Was?"

"Don't bring it up, but her older brother was killed." he told him.

"Got it." he agreed. "But you have to tell me... who's your mom?"

"Lets see, who is the only girl who is very quiet, stutters, and blushes around my dad?" Minato said activating Byakugan.

"Ah... Hinata Hyuuga." Shikamaru said.

"Yep." He smiled. "Your gonna keep the secret safe right? Only the Jounin and the Hokage know."

"Of course." Shikamaru said. "As long as you don't slip and call me sensei."

Finally the month was over, and they were ready for the finals.

"Hey your early!" Minato said jokingly when Shizune and Sasuke came in with Kakashi-sensei.

"Early?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Uh... hehe..." Shizune said.

"Why do you always seem to know what's going to happen?" Sasuke asked.

"UH... well..." Shizune said... "Ah! Its starting!" she said thankful for it to start.

The first match was Naruto vs. Neji. It went the same way, and then it was Sasuke vs. Shizune.

"Your not serious about this are you?" Minato whispered.

"Well if I have to send my father to that snake, then I want to give him a beating beforehand." she said seriously. "I don't want to see my mother cry."

"Fine... but don't give him too much of a beating." he warned as she jumped down swiftly to fight him.

The fight started, and Shizune sighed. She stared at the Hokage, and then where Orocimaru was. "You better not die this time old man..." she whispered as Sasuke made the first move. Sasuke attacked at full force, and Shizune used her sharingan to avoid them all.

"Come on now... you have to fight me too." Sasuke said egging her on. "What did you train me for if you're not fighting?" he said.

Shizune smirked just like him, as she decided to obey her father's order. She attacked him, and they defended each other immediately as Shizune lowered her strength in order to match her fathers'.

"Oh come one Shizune, I'm bored!!" Minato whined from above.

Shizune sighed as she stood staring at Sasuke. "Fine." she said closing her eyes and put her face toward the ground.

"Watch out Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke created Chidori, and attacked her. Shizune did not do a thing, but when he was close enough, she grabbed his arm so that the Chidori would not hurt her. Her eyes were still closed. Sasuke seemed to be scared because she had his arm tight. He was scared that she was going to toucher her with Tsukoyomi like Itachi did. But she had other plans. She grinned, and raised her other arm up in the air ending the match by giving up.

"What..." Sasuke said astonished.

Shizune opened her eyes to her normal eye color. "We both know who would win this match Sasuke." she said with a smile worthy of her uncle's.

She let go of his arm, poked his father in the forehead (lightly because of the headband), and jumped up to where her mother was sitting ignoring the crowd's stares.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Gendo announced.

The next match was Shikamaru and Temari, because Konkuro didn't fight. It was interesting to watch their sensei and his future wife fight. Finally the fight was over due to Shikamaru's giving up. After that was Lee and the sound guy. Lee won, and now it was time for Minato to fight Lee.

"Good luck man... I heard he was really tough." Shizune said grinning.

"Oh yes... very tough." Minato said nonchalantly.

While Minato joined Lee, Sasuke went up to talk to Shizune.

"How did you know about that?" he said from behind her. She already knew, so she didn't jump.

"About what Sasuke-kun?" She said acting dumb.

"Stop playing, you know exactly what I'm talking about. What you did before you jumped up here."

"Oh... that poke..." she said blushing. _Shit, I forgot that he wouldn't know._

"I've got some theories to as how your related to me."

Shizune gulped. "And they are..."

"Your my niece..." he said sitting down. "I figured it out, my brother would have been twelve years old eight years ago. That would explain it. That's the only explanation. The reason I haven't seen you around here would be because he must have took you with him when he left, and he taught you everything. To as why you have the curse mark, Orocimaru must have met you somehow."

"Hn, that's a good assumption." she said realizing that that was a very good cover. "Would you hate me if I was?"

"No." he said. "I wouldn't hate you because your not him. I'm actually glad that I have a blood relative. But tell me... you spoke of a brother being killed... was it your little brother?"

"Yes... Ita... I mean my dad's a ladies man..."

"Great..." he said. "Judging by as how all the girls love you, I'm guessing it runs in the family..."

However they conversation had stopped now, because Gaara had interfered with the match. They were putting the audience to sleep, but Shizune released it for herself and both her parents. Before Kakashi-sensei could give her an order, she jumped down to where Gaara was.

"Yo! What's the deal man?" she asked nonchalantly.

"He... made a fool of me!!!" Gaara said in a crazed voice.

"Uh oh..." Shizune said. "You pissed him off."

"Yea... just like dad..." he said. "come on, lets help Hokage-sama."

"Oh right, you set a portal for us..." Shizune said as she and Minato flashed to the roof where the Hokage and Orocimaru were.

"Don't start the party without us!" Shizune said grinning.

"How did you get in here?"

"Space-time jutsu." Minato said. "a lower level..."

"Yea, because the higher levels what got us here in the first place." Shizune said glaring.

"So you want to help me." the third said.

"Yep!" Minato said.

"Lets kick some snake ass!" Shizune said seriously. They fought for a while, but then he summoned the hokages. Minato actually stopped the shadow shuriken from stopping his grandfather from showing.

"Minato, what the hell are you doing!" Shizune yelled at him.

"I want to test myself against him."

"You _can't_ be serious." Shizune said rolling her eyes. "well... I'll take on the first. Besides... he should have killed Madara."

"But... then you wouldn' t be born..."

"Oh come on..." Shizune said. "Just because he's the oldest doesn't mean we're related..."

"Alright... enough arguing..." the third said. "You are just like your parents."

"Thank you!" they both said together.

Orocimaru was intrigued by this enthusiasm, so he sat back and watched as the third fought the second, Shizune fought the first, and Minato fought Minato. (lol.) Shizune was in her second personality the entire time, and finally she killed the First... again.

"That's for my family." she said seriously.

"Interesting... now I will take that body of yours." Orocimaru said to Shizune.

"Ew... you are _so_ not my type." she said with a grin as they fought.

Where Minato and the fourth were, there was silence.

"She's good." the fourth said. "But I must ask something. I've noticed that you use the same techniques as myself and my son..."

"That would be because you are my grandfather."

"And I'm guessing that somehow Kyuubi was also put inside you judging by the marks on you face."

"Yes... no one else knows though. He found a way to give me half of Kyuubi's power when I was born so that he didn't have to deal with it all alone." Minato said seriously.

"Then I think you should use him for this."

"What! I'll hurt Shizune and the third..."

"You can already control him better than my son can." the fourth said with the family grin.

"Thanks Grandfather." he said.

"Don't mention it!" the fourth said ruffling his hair.

At that, Minato summoned what was left of Kyuubi from inside him. Shizune and the third stared at him in awe.

"I didn't know..." Shizune said amazed.

Thankfully, Minato was able to protect Shizune and the third (barely) as Kyuubi killed the fourth, the second, and even Orocimaru. When Kyuubi died down, Minato was out of the slight daze that he was in because of Kyuubi. He looked around and noticed that Shizune and the third were both badly injured and knocked out.

"Shizune..." he said running to her. He tried to get her up, but she was out. The third, however, was able to get up.

"What... how..." he asked him.

"I saved your live Hokage-sama... I just hope I'm not to late to save hers... Sasuke would kill me... not to mention her fiancé..." he said seriously. He carried her to the hospital, and the third was able to go back to his duties.

A few days later while Shizune was still knocked out, the third called in Minato, Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"What did you want to see us for?" Naruto asked.

"I think you would be happy to know that I have chosen all of you to become Chunnin." he told them.

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru sulked (saying troublesome), Lee was joining Naruto in celebration, and Minato was staring at him in awe.

"I'm... I'm Chunnin?" he said.

"Yes... oh, and when Shizune-kun wakes up you may tell her she is as well." he told him.

"I will Hokage-sama." Minato smiled. That was the first smile he had in those few days. He had been overwhelming himself with grief about hurting Shizune. He never meant to hurt her. He thought that Kyuubi wouldn't do that much damage. The hospital told him that she may be in that coma for a while. But he knew she had to wake up. She was an Uchiha. Uchihas never stay down because of an illness. Itachi still fought despite his terminal illness. Shizune was going to be OK. She was the strongest even compared to Madara. She was going to be OK.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding out

A few months later, Shizune finally woke up. She waved for Minato, who was sitting there, to come near her. She poked him in the forehead.

"If my father left the village already that will become a punch."

"Right... well he hasn't left the village and has actually heard everything you just said because he's sitting next to you."

"What?" she said looking to the other side.

"Ok, who are you really??" Sasuke asked. "You have a sharingan, you fight like me, you have my attitude, and you just poked him in the forehead like my brother used to do...You _can't_ be my niece... Who the hell are you?"

"Uh... I'm your daughter..."

"What? How?" he asked. "Is he related to Naruto?" he asked her about Minato.

"His son." Minato said. "We're from the future. I can do the same techniques as the fourth Hokage and when I tried to do space-time, it backfired when we were attacking Orocimaru..."

"But he's dead..."

"Well... he wasn't in our future... Kabuto used part of Orocimaru's body to bring him back by sacrificing himself... which is why I was seriously trying to kill the bastard. I think he's still alive..." Shizune said annoyed moving so she could look at her curse mark. "yep... he's still alive."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked still in shock that he has a daughter and that she is in the past.

"well, he gave me a curse mark too... if Orocimaru was dead in your past, I wouldn't have this curse mark anymore." she said sadly.

"You were fighting him at your age?"

"Yea, well my eldest brother was killed by him and he gained the sharingan. That's why I have a Mangekyo like uncle Itachi... I also graduated in a year like him, but I gained my sharingan before he did."

"Well... thats good at least." he said looking annoyed.

Shizune wanted so badly to tell him all about Itachi, but Sakura came in.

"Hi Shizune I was just checking up to you and...Sasuke! What... what are you doing here?" she said with a blush.

Shizune started smiling, which turned into giggling. Minato shook his head. _Like mother like daughter _he thought. Sakura got very upset, jealous, and annoyed at her because she thought she liked Sasuke, but Sasuke stopped her (with these words SasuSaku fans would love to hear.)

"Hun, stop it." he said. Sasuke had finally realized that Sakura was actually Shizune's mother. Both girls were now speechless. Shizune was blushing like mad, and so is Sakura. Sasuke is feeling awkward.

"Wow... that was interesting." Minato commented. "To make it less confusing to your mother, I think we should explain where we're from and how we got here."

"Mother?" Sakura said now sitting down in the chair Sasuke got for her. (cute)

"Yea," Shizune finally said. "Minato and I are actually from the future. I'm your third child and second daughter. We got here because this idiot, who is actually Naruto's son with Hinata, used the space-time jutsu on Orocimaru and it backfired."

"Oh nice..." Minato said annoyed.

"But Orocimaru's dead." Sasuke said. "Minato killed him."

"Yea? Then why isn't my curse mark gone?" she said lifting her shirt to reveal the same curse mark as her father.

"Why wasn't I able to kill him for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... your kinda blind... you ultimately get the same sharingan as Uncle Itachi and it causes you to go blind... I have to watch my eyesight..."

"I don't get it... how did you get that Sharingan?"

"wow... tons of questions..." Minato said to himself.

"You don't have to get it by killing someone."Shizune said ignoring Minato. "Someone very close to you could die and you could still get it... its how you get it..." she said starting to cry remembering her beloved older brother. She hoped that Orocimaru could be killed just so that she could save her brother. Sakura, over the shock, went to Shizune in a mother like fashion and held her.

"But..." Sasuke continued. "If you can get it that way, then why didn't I get it when my clan was murdered?"

"Well... first of all you didn't have the regular sharingan yet... second of all..." she said hesitating.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The person you were the most close to was Itachi." She paused. "In fact, you admitted that to me when I asked why I didn't have any grandparents, aunts... or uncles."

Sasuke smiled. "So... I do kill him..."

"... Yes... you do..." Shizune said sadly.

After a long pause, Shizune finally spoke again.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go tell your parents."  
"Heh. Easier said than done." Minato said sulking.  
"Oh come on now. Your dads a Chunnin now. People are starting to respect him." Shizune insisted.  
"I know, I know. I'm not worried about my dad, its the Hyuugas that worry me. You forget, that side of my family is proud and may not be so easily swayed.", Minato informed her.  
"Do it, or I'll knock you into next year." Shizune replied, her anger growing.  
"Really? Think that will help us get back home?"  
"GO!" Shizune screamed, taking a swing at Minato. (She was obviously getting stronger now.) He caught her punch in mid swing. "I'm learning.", he said grinning at her. "See ya." and Minato disappeared. Shizune left standing there, trembling in anger, looked towards the heavens and screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE NEVER QUITS!"  
As Minato walked along trying to figure out how things would go with the upcoming conversation, lost in his thoughts, he bumped into his mother sending them both falling to the ground.  
"Ow. Oh man, mo... Hi-Hinata, are you okay?" Minato said, correcting himself as he stood and offered her his hand.  
"Y-yes. Thank you." she cooed quietly as she blushed.  
"Oh yea. I wanted to talk to you and your father about something."  
"Wha-what is it?", her face turning redder.  
"I'm sorry, but that's something I'd rather talk to the two of you about." Minato said grinning.  
"O-okay." her face glowing now. _Oops. I forgot that dad grinning at her always made her like this._ Minato thought to himself.  
The walk to the Hyuuga clan's area in the village went quickly and quietly. The only motions made were by Hinata, pressing her index fingers together.  
"We're here." Minato said.  
"Hu?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Ah. So this must be the famous Minato.", the voice came from a tall man standing by the small building in front them. Minato recognized it as the dojo on the property, and the man standing there, was his grandfather and head of the Hyuuga family. Minato had to restrain himself from running over and hugging him. Instead, he gave him a great bow.  
"He's very polite I see."  
"Thank you, I wanted to talk to you and Hinata about something if you don't mind." Minato said standing up.  
"Very well. Come inside." he said turning and entering the dojo. Hinata and Minato followed close behind. Upon reaching the center of the dojo, Minato's grandfather stopped. Minato smirked. He knew all to well what was coming.  
"Tell me, why do you resemble Naruto, why are you host to Kyuubi, and why...are YOU HERE!?" Minato's grandfather said whirling, activating Byakugan, and lunging at Minato. This was something his grandfather did every so often to test Minato on his reaction time. Minato easily evaded the attack. Now they stood facing each other only a few feet apart.  
"Okay. Here it goes." Minato said loud enough so that Hinata could hear. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I...am the son...of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki."  
A gasp escaped Hinata's mouth and then there was silence.  
"The reason why I am host to Kyuubi is because my father, the 6th Hokage, believed that i could control him better that himself."  
Still silence.  
"If what you say is true, then prove it to me. Prove that you are in fact may daughter's son."  
"Fair enough." Minato said calmly.  
Minato closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. As he stood there, he slowly activated his Byakugan. The signature veins crept towards his eyes. His eyes began to lose their color as they became pale and completed the transformation. Now with the truth reviled and Byakugans activated, it came down to a stand off.  
A stand off of past and future.  
After some time had passed, they both sat down and relaxed. Hinata finally came over and sat with them, unable to take her eyes of her son.

After a few hours, and another member added to the conversation as well as to the family, Minato finally decided to tell his father; however, there was one _small_ problem: he had tag-alongs. Hinata and Neji were still questioning Minato long after he had left the dojo.

though, Neji was doing all the questioning.

After a good hour of searching and having his brain picked at, Minato finally had his fill.  
"Hey Neji? I don't exactly think hes here anymore."  
"What do you mean?" Hinata finally butted in.

"Well from what I remember, this is about the time when Jaryia and dad left to find the next hok..."

"The next _what_ Minato?" Neji quickly pointed out.  
"Uh...um...well...you see...what happened was..." Minato stuttered, taking on one of his mother's traits by poking his fingers together.

"Hey, your supposed to be Naruto's son right?" Sasuke Uchiha said from behind Minato after leaving his daughter with Sakura.

"Whew. Saved by Uchiha." Minato said under his breath.

"I guess your dumb look confirms it." Sasuke scoffed.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!?"  
"(Sigh) Yep. Naruto to the bone." Neji said turning to return home. Hinata reluctantly followed shortly after.

"So, what do you want?" Minato said hotly.  
"Didn't your father teach you to respect your elders?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sasuke said with his signature smirk. "Anyway, I came here about Sakura."

"Oh. Is everything okay between you guys?" Minato's temper returning to normal. "...Oh wait...I think I get it...."A moments pause. "Back off?" Minato smirked, thinking he had saw threw Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"I may be my father's son, but I'm not as dumb as I look. Trust me, I'll let him know AND I wouldn't let that happen any way. I want to be born, remember?" Minato said giving the classic grin. "I give you my word as a ninja." Minato turned and headed in the direction of his fathers favorite hang out.

"Hn, thanks." Sasuke yelled back and headed back to Sakura who was now out of Shizune's room waiting for him to go on an actual date with.

His grin growing from being able to read Sasuke, Minato headed for the only place his father spent most of his time; Ichiraku's. He figured since he wasn't there the first five times he went by, one last look wouldn't hurt.

When he arrived, he poked his head hoping to see him sitting there, but no luck.

"Ugh. Where in the world is Carmen Sandeago?"

"Who?" a voice came from behind Minato.

"WHA! That's a good way to give someone a heart attack!" Minato screamed as he turned around to find Iruka standing behind him smiling.

"Sorry to scare you like that, but I guess your looking for Naruto aren't you?" Iruka said still smiling.

"Yes. H-how did you know?"

"He told me to tell you that he was leaving with Jaryia today. He said something about finding h one of the other Sanini."

"WHA WHA WHA WHAT!?" Minato yelled. _Shizune's gonna kill me..._ he thought.

"Yes. I'm also looking for you for another reason."

" MINATO!" Shizune yelled from across the road running at him at full force also not realizing that Iruka was there. "He still dies! I thought we were trying to SAVE him!" Apparently she was either released, or she snuck out of the hospital and she was back to her old self.

"Damn it Minato ain't you gonna talk!" Shizune screamed now grabbing his shirt in the bullying way that Sakura did to Naruto. Her sharingan was also activated.

"Wha...wha...what?" Minato weakly asked as his faced turned pale.

"Its true." Iruka said, his smile gone. "He's not dead yet, but he has asked to talk with the both of you before his end." his face growing sad.

"I think we should go see him." Minato said slowly regaining himself.

"yea... but... are the counselors near by?"Shizune asked nervously. If they were, they could do something to her since they now knew.

Sensing her discomfort, Minato placed a hand on her shoulder and said, " I got your back." and grinned.

"Get your hand off me." Shizune's second personality suddenly appeared. Her nervousness turned into anger because she thought of what they did to her uncle. "Those bastards should die!"  
"Just to let you know," Minato leaned in to finish his statement as his grip tightened on her shoulder, "I hate them as much as you do, but if you pull something now, theres going to be trouble." the end of his statement was a whisper.

"Are you two finished?" Iruka asked.

Shizune's personality finally went back to normal. "Fine..." she said annoyed and fingering her relic ring. "yes. we're done Iruka-sensei."

At that, Iruka lead them both to where the Hokage lay dying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hiruzen Sarutobi's gifts, and Itachi Uchiha

When Minato and Shizune entered the dark room where the third lie dying, Shizune was annoyed by the unwanted presence of the elders.

"What are _they_ doing here?" she said coldly.

"Take them out of here." Minato also said coldly.

"Do as he says Iruka. I only wish to speak to them." the third said weakly. "Shizune is just like her father as you know, and the same goes with Minato."

"Hn" Shizune growled as Danzo glared at her and walked outside. She wanted more than anything to attack and kill them right then however since she was in the presence of the third and Iruka, and the elders she didn't want the Uchiha clan to be not trusted more than they already were.

"Im sorry about that. just something about him never sat well with me."

Minato said lowering his head in shame.

"Yea his thirst for power..." Shizune said under her breath. "Hokage-sama, what did you want to speak to us about?"Shizune said trying to get the elders off her mind.

" know, and agree with both of you, but now is not the time." he said faintly. "My time here has come to an end"

"I know sir. I'm sorry." Shizune said now calm because the almost sixth Hokage was out of the room.

"we... know... sir... that was what i was afraid of." Shizune said glaring at Minato. She was worried about her father.

"I caused it didn't I?" Minato said, his head still hanging.

"No. quite the opposite. you saved me and I am in a great debt to you. I suspect my dying also has to do with the fate. I die in your parents past because of Orocimaru, so I suspect that I was meant to die either way."

"Tes, that is true Minato. if you didn't do that, my father would have probably left by now... oops..."

"You can relax. i already know everything." Iruka said with a weak smile.

"Oh..." Shizune said. "Ok then... then do you know my uncle is going to come to the village after your death?" she asked the third. "Becasue i doubt i said that." she said in an angry sarcastic voice.

"You didn't but he did." the third said raising a finger and pointing to a darkened corner.

"Did you have to say it now?" a voice came from the darkness and the a figure appeared, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and eyes of the Uchihas.

"I'm glad your here...Itachi." the third said resting his hand back on the bed.

"Oh my god!!!" was all Shizune could say. Shizune began to cry. she couldn't believe that her uncle was right in front of her eyes! She couldn't take it. She immediately ran to him with streams of tears in her eyes and embraced him tight. The tears did not allow her to say a thing but she didn't let go.

"So you came early i see." Minato said walking over to him and holding out his hand.

"Yes. The third has been keeping me informed of recent event of late. So here i am." Itachi said in a calm cool voice as he wrapped one arm around Shizune and grasped Minato's hand in the other.

Shizune cried more and held tighter as Itachi held her back. "I'm... I'm glad then..."

i got nothing now.

Itachi smirked, Shizune would of known what he was going to do by this smirk, but her eyes were shut... All of the sudden, Itachi's two fingers poked Shizune in the forehead.

"You don't have to cry over me you know." Itachi told his niece with the kindness he must have shown his little brother when they were young.

"Classic." Minato snickered.

"Shut up Minato..." she said with a nudge to his rib. "Wait... you still want to die at dad's feet don't you?"

Itachi did not reply, but gave her a sad smile. Shizune looked down now starting to get pissed off. But she said nothing as well

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. but as i said, time is short." The third said.

"Yea. what do you want us to do?" Minato asked.

"Continue to do what you think is right. i have two gifts for the two of you."

"Yes what is it sir?" Shizune said not letting go of her necklace which Itachi recognized as the same ring on his right ring finger.

"For you Shizune, its an old relic but take it with Uchiha pride." he said

Shizune smiled at her uncle who smiled weakly back. "I will sir."

"Now I know you know who this belongs to but I believe it would help you." Itachi said handing her a great fire fan.

"Madara." she said with a sneer.

"I guess I could use this to TRY and get Madara..." Shizune said looking on the bright side.

"Hopefully you can use your powers for good instead of evil like him." Itachi said smiling.

"Yes, but its not fair if you die before he does..." Shizune said sadly. Itachi didn't know how to answer that, so he simply sighed.

"For you Minato, its not exactly a gift I can physically give you. More like something I have already told Jiraya about before he left the village with your father." the Third began. "When Jiraya returns, you are to become a sage " the third said.

"OMG!!! seriously!" Shizune exclaimed. "You'll beat your brother now Minato! Not just keep up I mean..." she said with a smile just like her uncles, (which actually matched her uncles)

"Yea, i already know about being a sage. I am one already." he said calmly

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Shizune exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this!" Shizune now mirrored her mother looking like she was about to punch him.

"I see. Still I believe he still may be able to help you with it." the third said interrupting her.

"mmmmm...." Shizune said... but then she realized... "Wait Hokage-sama... that's not fair. he can have someone help HIM train something he already has... but I have the fricking Mangekyo when my nii-san died and Itachi can't help me?"

"You have the Mangekyo?" Itachi asked "Hokage-sama, you never told me that."

"I"m sorry Itachi, i never really saw it with her." the third said surprised.

"You never saw it? I used it on Kabuto! It wasn't as powerful of a Tsukoyomi as Itachi's but it was still Mangekyo."

"I see, so thats what it was." the third said weakly

"Yes sir." she said sadly. "I haven't mastered it, and i was hoping by some miracle that uncle Itachi could help since Madara helped him obviously, but that would obviously cause problems and no doubt madara would actually find out... " Shizune's speech was interrupted by Itachi's hard cough. "Uncle, are you ok?" she said freaking out.

Before Itachi could answer, Sasuke and Sakura entered, thankfully Itachi was still hidden, but Shizune was freaking out.

"Hokage-sama, I was told Shizune was here..." Sasuke said.

"I need to speak with her now. I need to know why the hell she said I left. Its been bothering me since she said it. I need to know."

"D...dad..." Shizune said freaking out.

Itachi slunk back into the dark corner and sat on the ground so that his illness didn't force him to cough anymore

"Shit!" Minato said under his breath as he moved to give Itachi better cover

"What... why do you need to know right now... c...can't it wait?" Shizune pleaded.

"I want to know what your hiding. I want to know why you seem to be upset whenever i mention my revenge on our family... I want to know why..."

"Sasuke, if she didn't tell you then its obvious that we shouldn't know..." Sakura tried to say but Sasuke was after all very stubborn.

"And why did you say I gained the Mangekyo after Itachi died? why should i? how can I?"

"'Cause little brother," Itachi said standing and moving Minato out of his way,"I die by your hand."

"Uncle..." Shizune said in amazement.

"What... what the FUCK are you doing here!" Sasuke said glaring his sharingan and beginning Chidori.

"Dad... please..." Shizune pleaded.

With a orange flash Minato hand grabbed Sasuke by his shirt flew across the room and slammed him raised against the wall.

"Now look here," Minato said calmly, "we are in the presence of a great Hokage at the end of his time amongst us. do not ruin it by some family feud or misunderstanding." his eyes now Byakugan with Kyuubi's mixed in.

Shizune was looking down ready to cry. "He's... right... dad..." she managed to say.

"Just please explain to me why that bastard is here." Sasuke said.

"Later hot head. now we pay our respects." Minato said allowing Sasuke to return to the floor but still held onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Minato..." Shizune whispered standing in front of and now protecting her uncle.

"Thank you Minato, your family would be proud." the third said smiling.

"any time." Minato said with the family grin, his Byakugan fading

"Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked him not going on about the Mangekyo training because of her father in the room. Every little cough Itachi had didn't help. After a while, she decided to put her hand to his chest and heal what she could without anyone noticing. Itachi said nothing at the relief.

"Just that your futures are full of life and peace." the third said smiling and slowly closed his eyes forever.

"Hn..." Shizune said with tears. "If only that were true for the immediate..." she said to herself. Itachi heard her, but because of his brother in the room, did not comfort her as he wanted. Sasuke had too many mixed emotions to do or say anything. He wanted to know why Itachi was there and no one was arresting him. he wanted to know why Minato and Shizune were defending him. Shizune knew this. But she couldn't take it. She wanted him to know.

"Can i trust you enough to let you go?" Minato asked Sasuke, Minato's head hung down, his eyes in shadows. "I swear to you, you pull something like that again at this time, i don't care if your Shizune's father or not, I'm going to put you in the hospital." Minato finished, him grip tightening on Sasuke's shoulder making him wince in pain.

"I can't make any promises but lets take this outside for respect." Sasuke said angrily.

"Good." Minato replied

When they walked outside, Shizune was angry to see the councilors still stalking around. "Lets not talk in their presence." Shizune sneered.

"You should respect them as well Shizune..." Itachi said from behind her.

"What do you know of respect?" Sasuke commented.

"More than you know little brother." he replied seriously.

"And why should I allow a murderer like you to run free?" Danzo interjected knowing perfectly well that it would surely piss off Shizune.

"YOU!!!!" Shizune said about to lunge at the old man.

"We're not in the mood right now." Minato said as he grabbed the back of Shizune's shirt with Itachi's help.

"I WANT TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU LET ME GO UNCLE!!!!" Shizune screamed without her morale holding her back.

"It was my choice to take on the mission." Itachi whispered in her ear. "Don't fight for me."

"I see that, how about this one?" Danzo said with a smirk. "ITACHI! ITS ITACHI! HES HERE IN THE VILLAGE!!!" he screamed.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!" Shizune screamed as she escaped her uncle and Minato.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Minato screamed.

"IRUKA, GET SHIZUNE! ITACHI, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! TRANSFORM!" Minato continued.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO FUCKING ORDERED HIM TO KILL OUR FAMILY!!! YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE KNOWN AS THE FUCKING MURDERER! NOT HIM!!!!!" Shizune yelled in full force now attacking Danzo. She didn't care now. he went too far. He wanted Sasuke and anyone who could hear.

"What the hell..." Sasuke said in amazement.

Minato's extra clones took on the forms of Itachi to give him cover to escape while the real Minato and two remaining normal clones went to aid Shizune

"Shizune..." Itachi said to himself as he ran out of the village. He knew that something was going to happen but was it going to be good or bad?

Shizune was freaking out now and trying to kill Danzo. Suddenly her curse mark activates. Sasuke realized what was happening and grabbed her.

"I'm stopping you now, but I want you to tell me why the hell you said that later." Sasuke said.

"First they need to die daddy..." she said in a very scary girlish tone.

"THANKS SASUKE! HOLD ON TO HER!" Minato yelled back as he made more clones.

"Let go damn it!!!" Shizune said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"LISTEN,WHEN I SAY GO, EVERYONE GO!" Minato said as his clones encircle everyone.

"Grrr..." Shizune growled

"RELEASE!" he screamed, "Go, NOW!" They used the cancellation of the shadow clone jutsu's smoke as cover to make their get away.

Sasuke and Sakura took Shizune to Sasuke's apartment. Her curse mark was deactivated, and now she was holding herself and not talking. All she could do was cry.

"I'm going after Itachi. Don't let Shizune follow me. Keep her safe." Sasuke said seriously. To the surprise to Sakura, he kissed her on the forehead and left.

While Shizune was crying, Sakura held her and rubbed her back.

"Its ok Shizune, I'll protect you..."

"I didn't get to say good bye..." she whimpered.

"Its ok, Sasuke will be back..."

"No... Uncle Itachi..." she said looking up at her mother with teary eyes. "I need to tell you. I need to let you know! You need to know! I know he wouldn't want me to tell dad, but I have to tell you! I can't take it anymore!"

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned for her future daughter.

"Itachi's innocent." she choked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"My grandfather wanted to take over Konoha. The Elders thought the only way to not have a civil war with the Uchiha clan against the village was to destroy the entire Uchiha clan. Itachi was put into ANBU so he could be a spy for my grandfather. However the Government used him as a spy so he was a double agent. And so they gave Itachi the top secret mission to destroy the entire clan. And so he did it, however he couldn't bring himself to kill dad. He loves Sasuke mom.

"I know now he loves me too, the only reason he was in the village was to warn Danzo and the others to not lay a hand on dad, or me now. He said that if they ever did, he would go to every hostile nation end tell them what they did to our clan. When Itachi was only four years old, he witnessed the third war. He witnessed so many people dying that he never wanted that for dad. He became a man who wanted nothing but peace. The elders used that fact to his advantage to give him that damn mission! You see now why I am so pissed off at them! You see why I love my Uncle and want to spend time with him before he dies?" Shizune cried hugging onto her mother.

Sakura started crying now, and held her tight. She knew her daughter was hurting so much, and she didn't know how to comfort her completely.

"You can't tell dad, and no matter how much I protest you can't let me. Unless I say its for an extremely good reason." she said finally to her mother.

"I promise Shizune." she smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead that matched her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sasuke and Shizune leave

Sakura and Shizune slept at Sasuke's apartment. However, when Sasuke came back home, Shizune woke up, but Sakura was sound asleep. She didn't let him know however. She stayed still with her eyes open. While she pretended to sleep, Sasuke smiled, sat on the bed and kissed her and Sakura on the forehead. Then he sighed, and started packing.

"You met the sound four didn't you?" Shizune asked him calmly. She knew her that when her mother slept she slept very deeply.

"I had a feeling you'd be awake." Sasuke said with his back toward her. "Aren't you going to try and stop me?"

"No. I'm coming with you." she sighed sitting up.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother?"

"No. And don't wake her up. It'll be worse for her if she's awake when you leave." she said with a tear in her eyes. "It would be better just to let her sleep."

"Alright." Sasuke sighed.

Shizune left he and her mother alone as he went home. She looked around, but Minato was nowhere to be found. She started silently packing.

"What ya doin?" Minato said flashing in behind her.

"What do you think?" she said annoyed. "I know you heard me talking to my dad."

"You seriously want to go to the man who killed your..."

"No! You have no idea what I meant. We Uchihas are able to conceal our true intentions extremely well remember?"

"Then what exactly are you doing?"

"If I'm stuck with this curse mark, then I want to get to second form so that I don't get killed if I accidentally use it too much. Then I'm gonna leave and go back home." Shizune said not looking up and filling her bag as a cover.

"Oh... then its a good thing that my dad just came back..."

Shizune smirked. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Uh... no... it didn't come up." he said now putting his index fingers together like his mother.

"I guess it'll have to wait until after the chase..." Shizune said. "We don't want him to be distracted."

"Yea. I guess so." Minato said with a slight smile.

"Well, see ya after I wake up." Shizune said leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note- Ok, I am very happy that ppl like this story and favorite and alert it, but I would appreciate some reviews. I don't know what the fans want or like the most without reviews.

Chapter 9: The chase

Shizune left with Sasuke, and Minato got up early to tell them all that they left. His father obviously got upset, and freaked out. Sakura was extremely upset because she now knew that Sasuke loved her, on top of her own future daughter gone too. The same people left with the exception that there was one more... Minato. He wanted to make sure that Shizune kept to her word instead of being an idiot like her father.

Shikamaru was torn on where to put Minato. Either with his father, or with his second cousin. He was put in front of Choji and behind Naruto. He knew that Neji was glaring at him the entire time, because he knew he should tell Naruto, but he also knew that this was more important.

They went on as usual and finally, Naruto was on his way to get Sasuke from Kimimaro. Minato joined him, because there were two coffins instead of one. They must have been prepared for her. As Naruto and Minato (having fun flashing around) were fighting him, Sasuke and Shizune finally got out of their coffins.

As Sasuke ran and Naruto followed him after Lee showed, and Shizune smiled after the third form went away.

"Hey Minato. Want me to help you and Lee fight Kimimaro?" she said with her family smirk.

"Your not going to Lord Orocimaru" Kimimaro asked.

"No. He killed my brother. I don't want to screw up my parents past just because of my own revenge" she said seriously as she activated her sharingan. Minato and Shizune fought Kimimaro while Lee watched on stunned. Finally, he started to join, but stopped to take the medicine.

"NO!" Shizune and Minato exclaimed in unison.

"What? I must take my medicine..."  
"You took the wrong one... it's Gai-sensei's sake." Minato said.

"Oh..." Lee said. However, while they were telling him, Kimimaro attacked and a wall of sand saved them.

"Thanks Gaara. Sorry about humiliating you before." Minato said.

"Its fine. I'm sorry about injuring you." Gaara replied toward Lee.

At that, Kimimaro attacked, but then died of the disease.

"Hmph..." Shizune said looking down.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Oh... nothing."  
"Its alright..." Minato said patting her back. "Come on, lets say goodbye to your dad."

"Your dad?" Gaara asked.

"Long story." Shizune said as they both ran to the waterfall. It was a pretty long run, but Minato used Byakugan to find them so it went better than it would have been. When they finally got there, they made it just in time for the rain, and for Sasuke to be leaving Naruto.

"Shizune?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm not coming dad." she replied.

"I thought..."  
"I won't be of any help to you if I kill Orocimaru before you're trained enough." she said sadly. "You... you have to learn on your own."

"Learn what?"

"You'll see." she said turning around so he didn't see her tears.

"I'll get dad. I need to tell him somehow." Minato said picking up his father to leave them alone.

As he left with him on his back he woke up.

"Minato?" he asked.

"Don't worry about Sasuke or Sakura. Sasuke will be fine and Sakura won't kill you." Minato said in a voice as if he was trying to make him feel better.

"But... I need..."

"You need to wait." Minato interrupted. "Trust me."

"How do you know..."

"I'm from the future." he said finally.

"What?" Naruto asked dazed.

"I don't know if you'll understand right now... but Shizune and I are from the future. She's Sakura and Sasuke's daughter..."

"Now I know your crazy..."

"I'm your son with Hinata-chan." he said finishing up.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Hinata is in love with you. Give up on Sakura-chan ok?" Minato said quickly trying to make his young father understand. "Why do you think I can do Rasengan, shadow clones as good as you, and Byakugan?"

Naruto was quiet. Minato didn't know if he was passed out again, or thinking."What about that flashing thing?" he said suddenly.

Minato grinned. "You'll find that out when your older."

"Why can't I know now?" he protested.

"Trust me, you should wait."

"How do you have Kyuubi?"

"You figured out how to give me some of the fox's power, and I can actually control him better than you." Minato said. He hoped he didn't sound like he was bragging.

"Wow." his father said simply. Then he was quiet again? "Am I Hokage?" he said with a smile, but weak still.

"Between you and me? Yes."

"I knew it." Naruto said grinning.

"You should rest dad."

"Alright." At that Naruto slept until he got back to Konoha.

After Minato and Naruto left,

"He didn't tell him yet?" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke smiled. "No. He's got his shyness from Hinata."

"I can see that." Sasuke said. "Tell your mom that I'm sorry."

"No. I won't. You have to protect her. That's the reason your leaving. I can't tell her anything. I have to say that when we got there we were too late and you were gone." she said crying again.

"I understand..." Sasuke said he walked over to her. "Don't worry, knowing that you're my future daughter and that I have four other children will motivate me more. Besides, I don't want you out of my life too." he said kissing her on her forehead.

"I know. I love you dad." she hugged him, as he finally turned to leave for three years... or was it?


End file.
